Angels
Angels are the top of the social ladder among the dream realm. They are a widely disliked people for their relentless cruelty. When angels are born they are given their Halos, and most are worn on their bodies rather than above their heads. These Halos will grown alongside the child to ensure they won't cut off circulation. Angels have a secret true government underneath the council board in order to keep control of the population of the dream realm. The even idea of this is considered treasonous to the council, but they have a great disdain for the Angel Queen and her merciful and kind ideals. History Angels have a broad and unfortunate history in regards to excessive and mass slaughter of other people. The widespread mindset of angels was caused many centuries ago by a small group of individuals who gathered within the human realm to retain information. The information gather was a series of biblical stories that described angels in a godly and holy light. With this revelation of how the humans had viewed their winged kind, they started behaving in more civil and progressively more elitist ways. The once truly kind acts of angels and their good graces were reduced down drastically as generations passed. Variations As of the current era, they are four major variations in angelic kind. Each one is different from the rest, but what they have in common is being individuals with stark white wings, no unique powers or abilities, and a very humanoid appearance. Guardian Angels Guardian angels are identified by a wingspan of under 5 feet, and strong innate Angelic Magic. They are almost exclusively sent to be corrupted or otherwise criminally aligns moral guidance. They are supposed to be seen as a light of hope for the people, but are widely seen as a plague of darkness and control. Aerial Angels Aerial angels are identified by a wingspan of over 5 feet, and with considerable less innate angelic magic. They have a lot more options for how they live their lives; however, many of them are employed as either messengers or educated alongside Guardians. True Angels True angels are a large secret cult that live death in the mountains. They are identified solely by the fact they always, without exception, have more than one set of wings. The cult believes they are the true rendition of angelic beings and the first angel had created them with the feathers of his wings. They do not have halos and are deeply hidden. Fallen Angels Fallen angels are the only living remnants of what happens when a halo is destroyed or they break a federal law. They are typically killed, but few numbers survive or manage to kill their executioner. Trivia * Many Guardian angels clip their wings willingly because they have no reason to fly. * According to vampires, angels' blood is slightly bitter, and their organs are quite savory. * Centuries ago, there was a rare genetic disorder that caused pink feathers instead of white. A few individuals with this still exist. * Angels can become rather tall. They live prolonged lives and technically never stop growing. * Angels who grow fangs will usually have all their teeth removed and replaced with a fake set. Category:Species